Hamtaro in: Dark Friendship
by tillerian
Summary: Oxnard has been negative towards Hamtaro ever since he first left the Hamham island. Now, he's started working for someone and turned evil. It's up to Hamtaro and Bijou to stop him!
1. Oxnard

Hamtaro in: Dark Friendship

Part I: Oxnard

It has been a month since the incident with Terminator, and since then, Hamtaro left the island at least three times a week visiting Sonic the Hedgehog, the Starfox, the Pokeagents, Samus Aran, Samus Erik, and his other friends.

But since then, some of the power hams of the island found their ham weapons, Bijou's ribbon sword, Green Leaf's bow and arrows, Cappy's axe, Sandy's whip, and Stan's shield. (See my other Hamtaro stories to get this)

There the power hams waited, watching the sky, waiting for Hamtaro's return. Then, Green Leaf, the power ham of forest, perched on a tree, spotted something with a pair of binoculars in the sky. It was a red biplane.

"I see something" said Green Leaf "it looks like a red plane"

"Power hams, get ready" said Boss.

"Wait" said Green Leaf "I see someone in the plane! It's…It's…uh…It's…It's Hamtaro!"

"Seriously?" asked Pashmina "Where in the world did he get that plane, Green Leaf?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely him" said Green Leaf sliding down the tree.

It was Hamtaro, and he was in a red biplane. Everyone got out of the way and gave Hamtaro a chance to land. He hopped out and everyone greeted him…Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, Oxnard" said Bijou "Don't you want to greet Hamtaro?"

"Yeah, yeah" said Oxnard "Hello, Hamtaro"

"Hi, Oxnard" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro noticed that Oxnard has been different ever since he first left the island. He's had a negative attitude towards everyone, mostly Hamtaro. On the other hand, he won't talk to anyone much. It's probably because Hamtaro was the only one leaving the island and no one would come with him.

"Hey, Oxnard…" Hamtaro started to say.

"What?" said Oxnard quickly yanking his head away from Hamtaro.

"Why are you like this?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Hamtaro" said Bijou trying to break the two up "I want to hear about what happened"

"That's right, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "Your girlfriend and your friends want to hear about what happened"

"Lay off, Oxnard" said Dig-dug "Come on, Hamtaro. Let's head back to the power ham base to hear your story"

So, they did. Everyone was sitting at the table at the base except Oxnard. He just leaned on the door and listened in every now and then, but showed no interest whatsoever.

Hamtaro continued his story "…Then, as the base started collapsing, Krystal's foot got caught in debris. Then, enemies started chasing us from behind. Fox raced back to save her, while Sonic and I held them off. Fox freed Krystal and we all escaped safely. Sonic and I headed back to Earth where we were congratulated by the Sonic Team. Tails said he fixed the Tornado and Sonic said I could have it. So I flew it here and that is what happened"

"Wow, Hamtaro" said Boss "You're really improving on your skill"

"That Fox and Krystal must really like each other" said Bijou.

"That Fox, Link, and Kirby are pretty close, like us, Penelope" said Pashmina.

"Wow, those pokeagents are really sweet" said Cappy.

"And that Sonic the Hedgehog is totally awesome" said Stan.

Hamtaro looked around and said "Well, why don't you guys…" Then he saw Oxnard leave with a negative glare on his face "…just go about your businesses. I'll see you all later"

Hamtaro raced out and followed Oxnard to talk to him.

"Hey, Oxnard" called Hamtaro.

"Now what?" asked Oxnard "More gloating?"

"No I wasn't gloating" said Hamtaro "I was just telling them what happened outside the island"

"Yeah, talk to them about abandoning us"

"I'm not abandoning you; I'm just extending my boundaries"

"More like moving your boundaries"

"Look, Oxnard, I know that you think I'm not really here, your wrong. For it states in the power ham code that you should always help those in need. It wasn't specific about who you help, so it means everyone inside and outside the island"

"That's what those other heroes are for, Hamtaro"

"Look, they call me a lot for my help, and sometimes, I need their help, too. We're friends; we look out for each other"

"Like your looking out for us?"

"I look out for you just as much as I look out for them"

"Hamtaro, you're just sometimes not there. Your only there when there's trouble"

"Exactly"

"Right, you're only doing your job here"

"Oxnard, you've really changed ever since I first left. You've been different"

"You've changed a lot, too, Hamtaro"

"I fail to see that, Oxnard. Listen, if you want to…"

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU!"

Oxnard sprouted his wings and jumped at Hamtaro. Hamtaro started to reach for his staff, but then he decided it was best not to continue the fight, so he sped around Oxnard and binded him. Oxnard struggled until he got tired, then Hamtaro let him go.

"Oxnard" said Hamtaro "What is wrong with you?"

"It's you, Hamtaro, that's what's wrong with me" said Oxnard

Oxnard sprouted his wings again and flew away.

Hamtaro was shocked. Never before has he seen Oxnard so mad, and it hurt him the way he had to actually get a hold of his best friend to calm him down. Hamtaro went to southern city and sat down on a bench. A lot was running through his mind. Then Bijou came and sat down with him.

"What's wrong, Hamtaro?" asked Bijou

Hamtaro sighed and said "Well, Oxnard has been acting a little strange lately"

"Oh, I've noticed. We all noticed"

"Then you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, Oxnard and I had a fight and it got to the point where he sprouted his wings at me"

"He sprouted his wings at you?"

"Yeah, not only that but he also attacked me"

"He attacked you? Why?"

"I don't know. I actually had to grab him around his entire body to calm him down"

"Hamtaro, that is awful. It hurts me to see you in depression like this"

"It hurt me to defend myself from my best friend. Sigh, I just don't know what is wrong with him"

"It is alright, Hamtaro. I'm sure he will get over it"

"I hope that's the case. Thanks, Bijou"

"It is alright, Hamtaro. We're friends; we look out for each other"

"That's what I told Oxnard"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then, Hamtaro's phone went off.

"Hello?" said Hamtaro answering his phone.

"Hey, Hamtaro, this is Sonic"

"Hey, Sonic, what's up?"

"I've got something to show you, come on down to the U.S.S. Hedgehog"

"Okay, bye" said Hamtaro hanging up "that was Sonic, Bijou"

"What is it, Hamtaro?" asked Bijou.

"Nothing really, he just wants to show me something"

"Oh, okay. Hey, Hamtaro, is it okay if I come with you?"

"I'll be gone and back before the day is over, Bijou, but I guess you can tag along"

"Thank you, Hamtaro!"

"No problem, Bijou. Follow me to the Tornado"

Hamtaro grabbed Bijou's paw. Bijou looked down and blushed.

"Hang on to my shoulders and don't ever let go, we're going to go really fast" said Hamtaro

Bijou did as he said and held onto his shoulders as tight as she can.

"Hang on, Bijou" said Hamtaro. Then, Hamtaro raced off at super speed. Bijou closed her eyes, Hamtaro knew she was scared and not used to going fast, so he grabbed a hold of her to keep her from falling off. At that moment, Bijou blushed again, she felt comfortable being with Hamtaro; she always did. The two raced off down the horizon.

Meanwhile Oxnard was walking in the city, kicking a can of Ham jam.

"Stupid, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "always abandoning us. Why is it that he is so cool and I'm not?"

"Hello, Oxnard" said a voice from a dark ally.

"Who's there?" asked Oxnard sprouting his wings ready for anything.

"You don't need those for me. I'm just a friend to help you" said the voice coming out of the ally. He was a hooded shady figure with mechanical hands. Oxnard couldn't tell what his face looked like, there was a black mask going down the hood.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name doesn't matter. I know many things: Your name, your friends, even how things are going with you and your old friend Hamtaro"

"What do you mean 'old friend'. He really isn't that much of a friend anymore"

"Well, I'm here to fix all that. All you have to do is to help me"

"What's in it for me?"

"If you work for me I'll help you be better then Hamtaro. I'll help you put him to his knees and show him what happens if he abandons the island"

"Alright, I'm interested. What do I have to do first?"

"First you need to…" Then a truck passed by honking it's horn "…Then once you've done that meet me underground in the sewers and follow this map" He gave Oxnard a map through the sewers "then, I'll give you further instructions. Got that?"

"Alright, I'm in"

To be continued…


	2. The Revolt

Dark Friendship Part II

The Revolt

Hamtaro and Bijou made it to the Tornado, and Hamtaro climbed on the wing.

"Hamtaro" asked Bijou "How are we going to both fly in the plane if it only has one seat?"

"You can fly the plane, I'll stand on the wing" said Hamtaro

"Hamtaro, are you nuts?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Sonic taught me how to stand on the wing of a flying aircraft without falling off. All you have to do is keep it steady"

"Oh, alright. How do I fly the plane?"

"Tails installed a how-to-fly instruction video in the plane. It will guide you through on how to fly"

"Oh, okay"

Bijou started the plane and Tails appeared on the screen.

"Hello" said Tails "My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower. This video recording will guide you on how to fly this plane"

Bijou followed the instructions as she flew the plane and Hamtaro stood on the wing without loosing balance. Then, they arrived at stations square, and in the ocean just outside the city, was the U.S.S. Hedgehog, home base of the Sonic Team. Hamtaro told Bijou to land in the hanger. She did what he said and landed strait in there.

"How was my landing, Hamtaro?" asked Bijou.

"Not bad for a beginner" said Hamtaro

They looked around the U.S.S. Hedgehog for Sonic; then they found him on the deck.

"Hey, Hamtaro" said the blue hedgehog (that's Sonic for those of you who don't know)

"Hey, Sonic" said Hamtaro

"Who's your friend?" asked Sonic

"My name is Bijou, the power ham of ribbon" said Bijou

"A pleasure to meet you, Bijou. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, leader of the Sonic Team"

"I am from France, if you want to know about me"

"Sweat! My family blood-line is French, so do you still parlez français ?

"Oui, monsieur" said Bijou

"Frais, vont comment les choses à l'île?" asked Sonic

"Non bon, Le meilleur ami de Hamtaro pense des choses négatives à lui" said Bijou

"Ah, vraiment? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" asked Sonic

"Je suis juste ici pour l'encourager vers le haut" said Bijou

"Ah, Je vois. Je connais maintenant que vous avez des sentiments pour lui, droite?" said Sonic

"Oui je! Comment avez-vous su cela?" asked Bijou

"Je sais des choses. Je suis dedans aux couples aidants, comme le cupidon!" said Sonic

"Hamtaro et moi avons fait cette une fois!" said Bijou

Hamtaro couldn't understand a word they were saying so he shook it off by saying "Hey, Sonic, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Sonic "Tails made this for you guys. Tada!"

Sonic held out his hand. It was a communicator watch just like his.

"A communicator watch? Thanks, Sonic" said Hamtaro.

"This isn't only for you, Hamtaro" said Sonic "We didn't know how many power hams there were, so we made a whole boxful of them. We made it so that you, the power hams, and we can get in touch with each other. Why don't you try it on?"

Hamtaro did as he said and put it around his wrist.

"Cool!" said Sonic

Sonic raced off really fast.

"Wow, Hamtaro" said Bijou "He can run as fast as you can"

"Faster than the speed of sound, that's why his name is Sonic" said Hamtaro

Then, Sonic's voice came from the watch saying "Hey, Hamtaro, can you hear me now?"

Hamtaro lifted up the watch and said "Yes, I hear you, loud and clear"

"Good"

Sonic raced back and said "the irony is that these watches were made from the same technology as T-mobile"

Silence.

"Nobody gets it? Tough crowd. Anyway, here you go, Bijou"

Sonic gave another watch to Bijou.

"Thank you, Sonic" said Bijou

"The rest have been loaded in the Tornado" said Sonic

Hamtaro looked at his communicator watch and said "Thanks, Sonic. I…"

Then, a faint breeze blew across Hamtaro's face. These kinds of winds were different to Hamtaro, whenever they blow, it always meant evil was abroad, and it always lead strait to it. This one lead back to the island.

"…I gotta go" continued Hamtaro

"Leaving so soon?" asked Sonic

"Yes, that wind told me that no good is happening on the island" said Hamtaro "Bijou and I got to head back. Thanks for the watches"

"Okay, see ya later, Hamtaro. Bye, Bijou" said Sonic waving good bye as they ran to the hanger.

Hamtaro and Bijou climbed aboard the Tornado and flew towards the ham-ham island.

"Hamtaro?" asked Bijou "How can you tell that wind lead you to trouble. How can you tell the difference?"

"I just can" said Hamtaro "I'm the power ham of the wind, remember? That wind was no ordinary wind; it was trying to tell me something"

"Okay, were nearing the island"

Bijou landed the Tornado and they got off. Hamtaro stood still, feeling the wind once more.

"There's something going on in central city, come on" said Hamtaro

Bijou grabbed on to Hamtaro and they raced off to central city, where it was being destroyed.

"Man, what a mess!" said Hamtaro

"What happened here?" asked Bijou climbing off Hamtaro

"I don't know, Bijou" said Hamtaro "But, I'd like to find out"

"Hamtaro, look! It's Oxnard!" said Bijou pointing to Oxnard

Hamtaro race over to Oxnard and said "Hey, Oxnard. What's going on?"

"The city's being destroyed, what does it look like?" said Oxnard

"I know that, Oxnard. Come on, help me and Bijou find and defeat the threat"

"No"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I am the threat!"

"You're joking!"

"It's no joke, Hamtaro. Look around, do you see anyone else here besides us and the screaming civilians?"

Hamtaro couldn't believe it. Oxnard was right, he was destroying the city!

"W-what? Oxnard, you…" said Hamtaro "…I don't believe it"

"Oxnard" said Bijou running toward them "Is this true? How could you!"

"Oxnard, why?" said Hamtaro

"Because, you were never there, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "I'm just giving you a taste of what betrayal is like"

"Oxnard, don't do this!" said Hamtaro

"It's too late, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "I've turned to the dark side. I'm the villain now!"

"Oxnard, no! You can't!" said Bijou

"I can, I will, and I did" said Oxnard "Sorry, Hamtaro. But from now on, we're enemies"

Hamtaro looked at Oxnard in the eyes and said "Friend or not, I can't let you do this. I won't let you destroy what you vowed to protect"

Hamtaro and Oxnard sprang at each other, fighting. Hamtaro ran fast around Oxnard, but was stopped because Oxnard hit him with one of his wings. Hamtaro drew his staff and Oxnard drew his wings and ran towards each other. Hamtaro started swinging his staff around and Oxnard started swinging his wings around. Hamtaro jumped in the air and preformed a spin attack, but Oxnard defended himself with his wings and pushed Hamtaro away. Hamtaro made one last attempt to defeat his former friend, Hamtaro backed up and burst into speed and hit Oxnard so hard, that Oxnard flew back a foot or two.

Oxnard got up and looked at Hamtaro. They both were breathing heavily.

"So" said Oxnard "You're better than I thought. But that doesn't mean I'm turning back to the light. I'm sorry, Hamtaro, but we're mortal enemies. Good bye, old friend"

Oxnard sprouted his wings and flew away, and Hamtaro had no energy to go after him. Hamtaro looked down, dropped his staff, fell to his knees, and tears flooded his eyes.

"Why, Oxnard? WHY?" yelled Hamtaro as his voice echoed through the ruins.

"Hamtaro" said Bijou, eyes filled with tears, too, kneeling down to comfort Hamtaro "It's okay"

"No, it's not, Bijou" said Hamtaro "Oxnard, my best friend, has turned evil"

"Hamtaro, I'm sorry" said Bijou "I had no idea this was going to happen"

"This isn't your fault, Bijou" said Hamtaro

The sun started to set down on what remained of the city.

Meanwhile, Oxnard was in the sewers following the map. Then, he got to the point where it marked the spot. No one was there.

"He's not here" said Oxnard.

Oxnard pounded the wall and said "I knew I…"

Then, suddenly, the wall he pounded started moving, leading to a path. Oxnard followed the path where it lead to a room. It had a bed, table, a fridge, and many machines.

"6 years I had to live down here" said a voice from behind.

It was the hooded figure. "Welcome to my home, Oxnard" he said "I'm sure we will make a great partnership"

"Cut to the chase" said Oxnard "What do you want?"

"Ah, a little ambitious are we?" said the hooded figure "You're running a little late on the task I asked you to do"

"Sorry" said Oxnard "I ran into Hamtaro and…"

"Hamtaro!" said the hooded figure "Why that no good…Ahem. Yes, I hate him very much. That's why we must stop him. Now, listen carefully…" A machine turned on making a loud noise "…Then, meet back here. And if Hamtaro or any other power ham gets in the way, do everything you can to get them out of your way, got it?"

"Alright" said Oxnard "I'll do everything I can to stop them"

To be continued…


	3. Oxnard Strikes

Dark Friendship Part III

Oxnard Strikes

The next day, Hamtaro got up. He couldn't sleep last night, Oxnard was on his mind, when he will strike, what he will do, why did he turn, and can he be turned back. Hamtaro wasn't in a positive mood at all. He sat down on the road-gutter, thinking of what's to come. Then, Bijou came and sat down with him.

"Good morning, Hamtaro" said Bijou

"Might be for you, but not for me" said Hamtaro "Good morning, by the way"

"Are you still thinking of Oxnard?"

"Yes, I am"

"Why?"

"Because, we've been best friends for six years. He was with me many times, he was with me when I found my ham gem, even. Now, it's painful for me to know that he is now my enemy. I feel like this is all my fault. I think I should have never left the island"

"Hamtaro, don't say that. I think it is wonderful that you are helping the other heroes. If it wasn't for you, they would be dead by now. You've shown us that even though our life-styles are not the same, we are not different and they still need help from us when they do. Oxnard didn't see that"

"Thanks, Bijou, but that still doesn't change the fact that Oxnard is now a threat"

Hamtaro got up.

"Hamtaro" said Bijou "Where are you going?"

"I have to be alone for a while" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro ran off. Bijou knew what Hamtaro was going through and wanted to be alone for a while, she respected that, but she wanted to always be there for Hamtaro also. But, she left him alone for the moment.

Hamtaro raced around an open field for a while trying to get everything off his mind. Then, he decided to rest. He still couldn't get Oxnard off his mind. Then, a voice from behind said "The greatest power ham I know, depressed like this? You disappoint me, Hamtaro"

Hamtaro looked back and saw who the voice was. It was Dark Hamtaro!

"Dark Hamtaro!" said Hamtaro reaching for his staff "What are you doing here?"

"You are one of the bravest power hams I know, you were the only one who knew he could beat me, and did" said Dark Hamtaro "But, seeing you morn, because of the loss of one friend disgusts me"

Hamtaro stood ready for Dark Hamtaro to make a move, but he didn't.

"Are you saying I'm sad because of Oxnard?" asked Hamtaro "That's not true"

"Face it, Hamtaro, you can't handle betrayal. And don't worry; I'm not here to oppose you"

Having said that Hamtaro withdrew his staff, but still remained ready.

"Maybe, I'm a little choked up about Oxnard, but I'm still working on it" said Hamtaro

"Listen, Hamtaro" said Dark Hamtaro "I know thinks look bleak now, but look, you shouldn't jump to conclusions"

"What are you saying?"

"There's still good in Oxnard. You've just got to search deeper"

"What do you mean? Are you saying there's still a chance in turning him?"

"Maybe, Hamtaro. If you try hard enough, then maybe"

"Dark Hamtaro, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can"

"But you're not even on my side"

"True, but still, I know that this is not the way things go"

"But, I…"

"No, Hamtaro. There are some things that you aren't meant to know, farewell"

Dark Hamtaro disappeared in thin air. Hamtaro wanted to know why Dark Hamtaro was telling him this, but that didn't matter, all that did matter was now, he knows that Oxnard can be turned; he just had to keep trying.

Then, another wind blew by. It lead to the forest! Hamtaro raced off to it. Then, Bijou appeared on his communicator watch.

"Hamtaro" said Bijou "Oxnard is attacking the forest village"

"I know, Bijou" said Hamtaro "I'm on my way"

"Green Leaf, Pashmina, and Penelope are there. I'm on my way, too"

"Okay, I'll see you there"

Hamtaro hung up and raced to the forest as fast as he can. When he got to the forest village, huts and bridges were falling off the trees and forest hams were screaming. Then, Hamtaro spotted Green Leaf, Pashmina, Penelope, and Bijou and raced towards them.

"Let me guess" said Hamtaro "The village is being destroyed"

"Yes" said Green Leaf

"Is the elder ham of the forest alright?" asked Hamtaro

"We escorted him out safely, he'll be fine" said Pashmina

"Oku, Oku?" Asked Penelope

"I don't know" said Pashmina "Who would do such a thing"

"Look for yourselves" said Hamtaro spotting Oxnard

Green Leaf and Pashmina gasped.

"Is that Oxnard destroying my village?" asked Green Leaf

"Why is he doing this?" asked Pashmina.

"Long story" said Hamtaro

"Hamtaro" said Bijou "We need to stop Oxnard now"

"Right. Let's go" said Hamtaro

They all raced to a platform that hasn't fallen yet. Oxnard looked back and said "So, you've finally arrived, Hamtaro"

"You won't get away with this, traitor" said Green Leaf

"Stop it now, Oxnard! What are you doing?" said Pashmina

"Sorry, guys, I don't need you" said Oxnard

"It won't work, I've already tried it" said Hamtaro

Pashmina started throwing pieced of wood from the ground using her psychic powers, but missed. Green Leaf binded him with vines, but were snapped off by Oxnard's wings. Penelope started making copies of herself and more and more were made, then they all attacked Oxnard, but Oxnard resisted by spinning around attacking each and every one with his wings, then he grabbed the original and threw her to the ground.

"Penelope" said Pashmina racing to her "are you alright?"

"O…o…OKU! OKU! OKU!" yelled Penelope trying to tell Pashmina that Oxnard was coming right to her.

It was too late, Oxnard hit Pashmina so hard, it knocked her out.

"PASMINA!" yelled Green Leaf "Alright, I think you have gone far enough, Oxnard"

He raced to Oxnard, but Oxnard threw Green Leaf on the ground, and cut down a tree on him.

"Hamtaro, Bijou. I'm stuck!" said Green Leaf.

"Bijou, you go help the others, I'll take care of Oxnard" said Hamtaro

Bijou did as he said and went to help them. Hamtaro raced towards Oxnard and said "Oxnard, you can't do this. It's wrong! I won't let you!"

"How many times do we have to have this conversation, Hamtaro?" asked Oxnard "I'm not going back! You chose to go your own way, well now, I've chose to go mine!"

"This isn't right, Oxnard" said Hamtaro "I…"

Then, Oxnard flew to Hamtaro, but Hamtaro jumped out of the way drawing his staff. Hamtaro started spin attacking Oxnard and Oxnard defended himself, then, Oxnard opened his wings quickly trying to toss aside Hamtaro, but Hamtaro grabbed one of his wings and threw him at a tree. Oxnard turned around and jumped off the tree and attacked Hamtaro. Hamtaro defended himself with his staff. Hamtaro then spun around and kicked Oxnard. They, both landed on the ground, exhausted.

"I'd love to stick around, but my work here is done" said Oxnard

Oxnard sprouted his wings and flew away. Hamtaro got up, sweating, and raced to the others. Hamtaro gave Bijou a hand and cut the tree to size with his spin attack, making it easier to lift. Green Leaf got up and raced to Pashmina. Penelope stood there in anxiety, as Green Leaf checked if she was okay. Green Leaf got up and said "Don't worry, Penelope, she'll be alright. She's just out cold for the moment"

"Are you all okay?" asked Bijou

"We'll be fine" said Green Leaf "I'll just have to take Pashmina where she can rest. What about you, Hamtaro?"

"I'll be fine" said Hamtaro

"Oku, Oku Okwee Oku Okwee?" asked Penelope

"Yes, Penelope, Oxnard is a bad guy, now" said Hamtaro

"What happened?" asked Green Leaf

"Now is not the right time to tell you" said Bijou

"Hey, once you send Pashmina to help, head on over to the tornado" said Hamtaro "Sonic gave us a boxful of communicator watches. Take one and give one each to the rest"

"Okay, Hamtaro" said Green Leaf "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hunt down Oxnard" said Hamtaro

"Hamtaro, I'm coming with you" said Bijou

"Alright" said Hamtaro "I'll just have to…"

Then, another breeze blew by.

"You guys go, we'll catch up to you later" said Hamtaro

Green Leaf said "Okay, good luck to you both" and ran off with Pashmina in his arms and Penelope running with him.

"What is it, Hamtaro?" asked Bijou

"Oxnard is in the underground city" said Hamtaro "Hurry, let's go"

Hamtaro and Bijou raced to the underground city. There, rocks were falling from the city, ground hams working together to prevent the buildings from falling, and it was obvious that the elder ham had escaped. There, Oxnard was destroying everything he could find. And Dig-dug, Cappy, Boss, and Stan were helping.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Oxnard, but I can't let you do this!" said Boss.

"Your going down. And I'll be hamed if you get away" said Dig-dug.

Cappy was lifting rocks to help civilians get out, and Stan was putting a shield around the city to prevent anymore rocks from falling.

"Boss!" said Hamtaro

"Hamtaro, Bijou, glad you two could make it" said Boss "bad news, Oxnard has…"

"I know" said Hamtaro "We need to stop him now"

"Right! Cappy, Stan, give us a hand over here!" said Boss

"Yo! Hamtaro, Bijou, s'up!" said Stan

"We need to stop Oxnard, now" said Dig-dug "I don't care the risks I'll die trying"

"Not now, Dug-dug…" Boss started

But Did-dug already was racing towards Oxnard. Dig-dug was trying to start an earthquake to get some rocks to fall on Oxnard, but was countered, for Oxnard swooped above him and the rocks fell on Dig-dug.

Boss summoned some bats to go after Oxnard, but Oxnard spoke in bat language and told them to go after Boss, Cappy, and Stan. They knocked the three of them out. Hamtaro got rid of all the bats by blowing them away with his speed.

"Alright, Oxnard" said Hamtaro "I've had enough! You can't get away with this"

"I don't have time for you, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "I'm finished here, don't get in my way"

Oxnard started to fly out, but Hamtaro stopped him by tackling him to the ground. Bijou came in and assisted Hamtaro. Oxnard countered both Hamtaro and Bijou's attacks with his wings. Bijou then swung her sword and kicked Oxnard. Then, Hamtaro started rolling in place, revved-up, and hit Oxnard, with a spin dash. Oxnard got up and started flying to Bijou, but Hamtaro quickly raced in between them and grabbed Oxnard. But Oxnard hit Hamtaro with his wings, then he grabbed Hamtaro and flew high up in the air, Bijou couldn't reach them, so she averted her eyes, she couldn't watch. But, Hamtaro reacted by pushing Oxnard away, Hamtaro started falling but he broke his fall by continuously spinning. Hamtaro looked up and watched as Oxnard got away.

Then, Boss, Cappy, and Stan got up. Cappy ran to the pile that Dig-dug was under and lifted it up. Dig-dug got up and walked out from under it.

"What happened to Oxnard?" asked Cappy

"He got away" said Hamtaro

"No! What happened to Oxnard? As in, how did he turn?" asked Cappy

"It's too compicated" said Bijou

"Ham it! Why?" asked Dig-dug

"Calm down, Dig-dug" said Boss "they will tell, in time"

"Right now, you guys need to head back to the base, Bijou and I are trying to hunt down Oxnard" said Hamtaro

"Alright" said Boss "Good luck you two"

"We'll go back to base later, Hamtaro, we've got to fix up this place" said Dig-dug

"Alright" said Hamtaro "We'll see you later"

"Good luck, dude" said Stan

Bijou grabbed a hold on Hamtaro and they speed out of the underground city.

"Now what, Hamtaro?" asked Bijou

Then, yet another breeze passed by.

"Now, we go to the ice side of Ham mountain" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro, with Bijou on his back, sped to the mountain and climbed up at super speed. They reached the top of the mountain and ran through the snow, then they made it to ice city, which was being destroyed by Oxnard. The elder ham and everyone else had already left. And there was Cold-cold, Sandy, Howdy, and Dexter.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Howdy

"Why is Oxnard doing this?" asked Dexter

"Because, he's become evil, that's why" said Hamtaro

"Hamtaro, Bijou, what it tar nation is going on here?" asked Howdy

"Oxnard is destroying the village, Howdy" said Cold-cold

"What do we do?" asked Sandy

"We stop him!" said Cold-cold

Then, Cold-cold lifted a sheet of snow off the ground, Sandy used her whip to melt it, before the water fell, Howdy caught it and turned it into a wave that headed strait for Oxnard, then Dexter sent a surge of electricity in it. Oxnard protected himself with his wings, and tossed it back at them. For their safety, Cold-cold froze the wall of water, but it trapped them, except for Hamtaro.

"You just won't give up, will you, Hamtaro?" said Oxnard.

"Not as long as you keep this up, Oxnard" said Hamtaro

"Very well, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "I'll just crush you right here"

Oxnard shoved Hamtaro into the snow, Hamtaro got up shaking it off and raced to Oxnard. Hamtaro hit Oxnard with a devastating hit, the fighting continued, until a voice came out of a walkie-talkie that Oxnard had.

"Oxnard, what are you doing?" said the voice "You've finished your task. We'll deal with them later. Right now, you need to get back to base"

"Sorry, Hamtaro, I've got to go" said Oxnard

Then, Oxnard flew away. Sandy freed them from the wall of ice with the whip.

"You guys alright?" asked Hamtaro

"Yeah" said Cold-cold "We're fine"

"But, what was that all about?" asked Dexter

"I thought Oxnard was on our side!" said Howdy

"Hamtaro, what happened?" asked Sandy

"I'll tell you guys later, right now, Bijou and I are trying to find Oxnard" said Hamtaro

"You go back to the base" said Bijou "We'll catch up"

"I gotta go to the fire side of the mountain to see if everyone's okay" said Sandy

Bijou got on Hamtaro again and they sped off to search for Oxnard.

Meanwhile, in the sewers:

"Fantastic, Oxnard" said the hooded figure "You have done well in your tasks"

"Yeah" said Oxnard "But, throughout the tasks I ran into the power hams, Hamtaro and Bijou was always there, though"

"Hm, yes" said the hooded figure "Those two, I've heard, already have their ham weapons, yes? Well if that's the case then we are powerless to them. But, if you were to find your ham weapon, then you would match their power"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Yes, your next task is to find your ham weapon, hunt down Hamtaro, and defeat him. If you fail to do so, then alright. You will stop fighting once I call you, because we could lure him into a trap and defeat him once and for all. Now, get going"

"Wait! Before I go, I want to see your face"

"Very well, I guess you've proved your worth"

Then, the hooded figure removed the mask, revealing a chicken-like face: Chickonous!

"Chickonous!" said Oxnard "This whole time I've been working for you? But, I thought you died!"

"Well" said Chickonous "you thought wrong, now, are you going to keep working for me, or turn back to that back stabber, Hamtaro"

"No!" said Oxnard "I will no turn back! I will do anything you say!"

"Excellent"

To be continued…


	4. The Last Attempt

Dark Friendship Part IV

The Last Attempt

Hamtaro and Bijou searched the entire island for Oxnard, but couldn't find him. There was no wind that lead Hamtaro to danger whatsoever. So, they gave up searching for him for the moment. They sat down on a bench in northern city to talk to each other.

"I don't know why" said Hamtaro "All I know is that he told me that there is a way to turn him"

"But, Hamtaro, how can you trust someone like Dark Hamtaro?" asked Bijou "Remember what he tried to do six years ago?"

"Yeah, I know. But, still, it doesn't hurt to try"

"I suppose"

"Bijou, you've really helped out a lot, so I want to say thanks"

"It's alright, Hamtaro, I'm always there for you, always"

"I appreciate it, Bijou. You're very kind"

"You're very kind, too, Hamtaro"

Then, they started to lean closer to each other, and closer, they tilted their heads to the side a little as they got closer, then, suddenly, a faint breeze passed by. Hamtaro got up quickly and said "That must be Oxnard. Sorry, Bijou, I must handle this alone"

"Be careful, Hamtaro" said Bijou

"Okay"

Hamtaro sped off and followed the wind. Bijou sat there, things going through her mind, then, Boss appeared on her communicator watch (Green Leaf must have delivered them already)

"Bijou" said Boss "something's going on in Eastern city, we need you to check it out"

"I'm on it, Boss" said Bijou.

She got up and headed to Eastern City.

Meanwhile:

The wind lead Hamtaro to an open field, where Oxnard was.

"So, you came alone, Hamtaro" said Oxnard

"It's over, Oxnard" said Hamtaro "I can't let you get away with what you've done"

"We'll see about that"

"What do you mean"

Then, Oxnard lifted something from his wing and said "See this?" It was a dagger. Oxnard drew it and said "Behold, the bat dagger. With it, I will defeat you. I have become the true power ham of the bat!"

"True" said Hamtaro "But that doesn't make you all powerful. I, too, have my ham weapon, in case you've forgotten: The wind staff"

"Then, we'll see which one is better: wind or bat"

Hamtaro drew his staff and raced to Oxnard, but Oxnard defended himself with his wings, then he swung the dagger around at Hamtaro. Hamtaro defended himself with his staff. They got into a lock.

"It's over, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "I have the upper weapon"

"It's not what you have, Oxnard" said Hamtaro "It's how you use it"

They broke the lock and started clashing weapons. Sparks were flying, and loud clangs echoed across the field.

Meanwhile in Eastern City:

Bijou made it to Eastern City, where it was being destroyed by a giant robot.

"Wow" said Bijou "that thing is big!"

"Impressed?" asked a voice in the robot "It's my latest creation"

Chickonous rose out of the top of the robot on a platform.

"Chickonous?" said Bijou in shock "I thought you died 6 years ago!"

"So you thought, power ham of the ribbon, Bijou, I presume"

"I won't let you get away with this"

"Indeed you'll try"

Bijou jumped at the robot and tore it down quickly.

"That was pathetic" said Bijou "Hamtaro said you were more of a challenge. It could be that you are losing your touch"

Then, Bijou noticed something different as Chickonous got up from the remains of the robot. He had mechanical wings.

"What are those?" asked Bijou

"My wings?" asked Chickonous "I lost them when I 'died'. But, I made mechanical ones instead. Oh, and they are used for many things, like this!"

Chickonous' mechanical arms turned into machine guns and started firing at Bijou. Bijou quickly reacted and dodged the fire and slashed at Chickonous. Chickonous defended himself with his wing and said "Not to mention how durable they are, not even titanium can scratch this!"

Bijou kept attacking Chickonous as hard as she could, but she got tired and quit.

"A little exhausted are we?" asked Chickonous

Bijou, gasping for air, was too tired to answer.

"Aw, how pathetic" said Chickonous "and you call yourself a power ham! I'll just take you then"

Chickonous' wing turned into a giant claw and grabbed Bijou and took her away.

Meanwhile:

Hamtaro and Oxnard were still fighting. It got to the point where were Hamtaro started jumping and spinning to attack Oxnard. Oxnard started using his wings as a weapon and defense. He also slashed at him with his dagger. Hamtaro started to attack more rapidly, then, Chickonous appeared on Oxnard's walkie-talkie and said "Oxnard, that's enough. Return to base, now. We need to get ready"

Oxnard flew away and Hamtaro tried to go after him. But, he couldn't keep up, he was too tired. So, Hamtaro went home to rest.

After Hamtaro was rested, he stood outside waiting for something to happen. He was wondering about Bijou a little, so he stood there, hoping for her to come by: she never came.

Hamtaro asked Boss if he had seen her. Boss told him he sent her to investigate Eastern city, because something was happening there, so Hamtaro went to Eastern City.

It was half-destroyed. No one was there, so whatever happened already happened, but what about Bijou. Hamtaro looked around the city, she was nowhere to be found, then he started looking around the island, and she still wasn't seen.

Hamtaro was starting to worry about her.

"_What happened to her?_" he thought to himself "_Where could she have gone?_"

Then, suddenly, someone was calling him on his communicator watch. He lifted it up: it was Chickonous!

"Chickonous!" said Hamtaro "You're still alive?"

Chickonous laughed and said "That's right, rat! I'm alive"

"I thought you died 6 years ago when the dark ham beast attacked"

"Well, I thought I did, too. But hey, I made it through somehow. But over the lose of my wings in which something I gained: mechanical ones! Just like you lost your best friend and gained nothing!"

"So, you're the one who turned Oxnard"

"That's right, and, not only that, he's working for me! But that all doesn't matter. Do you recognize this ham-girl?"

It was Bijou and she was tied up in ropes and chains yelling "Hamtaro, help!"

"BIJOU!" said Hamtaro "What are you doing with her?"

"Ah, so you do recognize her. Well, I'm holding her hostage here" said Chickonous

"Touch one fur on her and I'll…"

"If you really care for her then hear this: Her safety depends on you! If you want your girlfriend back so badly then come get her"

"You know, as long as you have that watch, I can track you down, so this would be a piece of cake for me"

"If that is so, then why don't you come and get me. Unless, that is, if your chicken! WOOHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chickonous hung up on Hamtaro. Hamtaro had to go after Chickonous and find Bijou, he had to save her! If Oxnard was working for Chickonous, then he'd be there, too.

Hamtaro started racing off following the radar, when he reached the destination, nothing was there. Hamtaro looked around, then, he thought of something. Hamtaro started to do a spin attack and spun down into the ground.

Meanwhile:

Chickonous was laughing maniacally.

"So, let me get this strait" said Oxnard "When Hamtaro gets here, I attack him. And once I weaken him, you go up and kill him"

"That is correct, you don't mind if I do the honors, Oxnard" said Chickonous "I've always wanted to have his blood on my fingers"

"I don't care" said Oxnard "I just want him rid of"

"You heartless fiend" said Bijou "You won't get away with this"

"Oh" said Chickonous walking up to Bijou "Is that so? Do you really think that Hamtaro would stand a chance against his best friend?"

"You would be surprised at what Hamtaro would do" said Bijou "He is better than you think, and he will stop you!"

"Well, we'll see about that" said Chickonous grasping Bijou's jaw "Won't we?"

"Yes we will! Right here, right now!" said Hamtaro bursting through the ceiling.

"Hamtaro! You've come to save me!" said Bijou

"Hamtaro, so glad for you to drop in" said Chickonous

"Let her go, Chickonous" said Hamtaro

"That, depends on if you can beat your former friend, first" said Chickonous "Get him, Oxnard!"

Oxnard jumped at Hamtaro drawing his dagger. Hamtaro drew his staff and defended himself with it. Oxnard pushed Hamtaro down the hallway and into the sewer water. Hamtaro got up (The water was shallow) and stood ready.

Oxnard flew out of the hallway and to Hamtaro. Once again, he defended himself. The weapons clashed and it echoed down the sewers. Water and sparks flying through the air. Hamtaro knocked Oxnard down in the water. Oxnard got up and cut Hamtaro's arm. Hamtaro clinched his teeth in pain. He was almost out of energy. He grabbed his arm with his other paw as blood started dripping through his fingers. But he stood ready. Then Hamtaro looked at his friend.

"Oxnard" he said "I know you've turned evil and all, but I know that's not 100 percent true"

"What are you talking about?" asked Oxnard "Of course, I'm 100 percent evil. It's too late"

"Then if that's the case then, you'd have no problem. You're like my brother, and you still are. I can't fight you"

Hamtaro stuck his staff into the water and backed off.

"If you really are that evil" said Hamtaro "then strike me down right now"

"Hamtaro, NO!" said Bijou tears rolling down here eyes "Don't do it, Hamtaro, don't sacrifice yourself! Please!"

Hamtaro didn't listen and continued: "Oxnard, I know what you think I did was wrong, I don't think so. But, if you really are evil then end it, kill me now! And don't hesitate, I won't move"

Oxnard stood there in shock: Hamtaro was giving him a chance to kill him? He felt like raising his dagger and stabbing him immediately, but something held him back.

"What are you standing there for?" asked Hamtaro "are you going to kill me or what?"

Oxnard looked at his dagger, Hamtaro's blood on it. Then, multiple flashbacks came to him of all the things that he and Hamtaro did together as a team. And looking at his blood on his dagger confused him.

"What are you doing, Oxnard" said Chickonous "Kill him now! This could be our only chance! Kill Hamtaro and we will prove victorious"

Oxnard tried to think: Kill Hamtaro and rule the island with Chickonous or spare his life. Then, Oxnard turned around and said "No, Chickonous, I will not kill my best friend"

"What!" said Chickonous "You betray me? How dare you take back your word, very well, I will kill all three of you, starting with you, Oxnard"

Chickonous' wing turned into a knife and started walking to Oxnard ready to kill him, he raised his knife and…CLANG! Hamtaro ran right in between Oxnard and Chickonous and blocked his attack with his staff. Hamtaro tossed Chickonous aside.

"Hey, Oxie" said Hamtaro "Let's show Chickonous the real power of teamwork"

Hamtaro and Oxnard raced to Chickonous and started attacking him. They tossed him into the sewers and Hamtaro pointed his staff at him and Oxnard pointed his dagger at him.

"Get out of here, Chickonous" said Hamtaro "and don't you ever let our paths cross again"

Chickonous got up running away saying "This isn't the last you heard of me!"

Then, a little later on:

Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Bijou were standing outside as the sun started to set; Hamtaro had one of Bijou's ribbons tied around his arm.

"So, Oxnard, you on our side again" said Hamtaro

"Yeah" said Oxnard "Hamtaro, Bijou, I did a lot of really bad things recently, I broke a lot of codes of the power ham, destroyed cities and villages, possibly killed ham-hams, and worked for one crazy chicken. I'm sorry, guys, I'm sorry for being a jerk"

"It's okay" said Hamtaro "As the code of the power ham states 'Always forgive those who seek forgiveness"

"I forgive you, too, Oxnard" said Bijou

"Hamtaro?" asked Oxnard sticking out his paw "Friends?"

"The best" said Hamtaro shaking Oxnard's paw.

"This is wonderful" said Bijou "Not only is Oxnard good again, but he is best friends with you again"

"Yeah, I bet by now, the others don't trust me any more" said Oxnard.

"We can fix that" said Hamtaro "They'll start trusting you again like they did before, maybe better"

"Let's head back to the base and tell everyone the good news" said Bijou

"Okay" said Oxnard heading toward the base, then, Bijou started to go.

"Bijou, wait" said Hamtaro.

Bijou turned around and said "Yes, what is it, Hamtaro?"

"While, Oxnard was evil, I had no one to turn to, I couldn't handle it" said Hamtaro "But there was one person who was there all the way to cheer me up, and that was you, Bijou. So, thanks"

Bijou leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said "I'll always be there for you"

Hamtaro grinned and said "Come on, let's head back to base, the others are probably waiting for us"

He and Bijou caught up to Oxnard and the three walked down the sunset.

The

End


End file.
